Into the Storm
Into the Storm is the first map in the "Dancing with Death" Map Pack of Modern Zombies by EternalBlaze. Overview 'Setting' Into the Storm takes place in Manaus, Brazil. This area is where the multiplayer map, Underpass (from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2), takes place. It is currently thunderstorming, also like in the original map. Most of the map is outside, therefore makes it harder to camp. 'Storyline' Due to the quarelling of characters in the prologue of the map pack, an original character has been killed, thus making the characters travel as a pack of three. The character that has been killed is... Vladimir Makarov. However, in online games, Makarov is still playable, but is a ghost and has no quotes, and the other characters will only refer to him as he died. 'Map Layout' The players will start out in a building with two doors and four barriers. There are three barriers in the first room, and the last barrier is found in a smaller second room. There are two ways out; one way will directly lead outside, where the players will go to the construction and load-off area, and the other way will lead to the storage area and the parking lot. 'Loading Area' If the players leave the starting building via the main entrance, they will go down a large outdoor path which will lead them to the loading area, where the place would get their supplies, etc. There is a Mystery Box spawn here, as well as Speed Cola. There are no barriers, as zombies can come from anywhere now, and there is one way out via the door which leads to the sewage river and the other side of the map. 'Storage Area' If the players leave the starting building via the back entrance, they will go down a set of stairs, which will lead them to the storage area and parking lot. There are two barriers in the building, but the parking lot is outdoors. There is a Mystery Box spawn here, as well as Deadshot Daiquiri. There is only one exit, which will lead to a small path leading to the sewage river and other side of the map. 'Other Side of the Map' The other side of the map is divided into three parts; the left side (Storage Area), the right side (Loading Area), and the bridge, which is only opened via the power switch located in this area. Along with the power switch, there is Juggernog on the left side and a new perk on the right side. Activating the power switch will open up the bridge to the rest of the map, which is in the middle, as well as access to the perk and modifier machines. 'The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Slot-R Machine, and the Switcharoo' They are all found on the pillar's catwalk. The players can climb up, but the hatch to open to all three costs 2000 points, along with the machine costs. Also, zombies can climb up faster than the players can, so it is best to go in-between rounds or when there are not many zombies. 'Easter Eggs' 'Major Easter Egg' 'Minor Easter Egg' There is a minor musical easter egg featured in Into the Storm. It is activated by finding five body parts of Makarov. These are the parts to find: *'Head' - Found in a trashbin next to the train in the loading area. *'1st Leg' - Found on the desk inside the larger room in the starting area. *'2nd Leg' - Found resting against the Deadshot Daiquiri. *'1st Arm' - Found on top of the Switcharoo. *'2nd Arm' - Found in the exact center of the map, buried in the ground, with the hand sticking up, as if he was raising up from the dead. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Modern Zombies